


Um... I’m... Gay?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Iron Dad, M/M, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony is Peter’s bio dad. Tony finds out Peter is gay in what has to be the most awkward way possible.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 277
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	Um... I’m... Gay?

Pepper yawns, leaning over and kissing Tony softly. “Don’t forget to check on the boys before you come to bed, okay?”

Tony grunts. “They’re 16, do I really need to check on my son having a sleep over?”

Pepper giggles and kisses the top of his head. “Just make sure they don’t need anything, silly. Love you.”

Tony smiles and waves her off. “Love you too baby. Sleep well.”

Tony reads a bit later than he usually does before checking on his son. Okay, a couple hours later. He checks his phone, sees it’s 11:00, decides if he waits any longer Peter and Harley will be asleep.

He grunts as he goes up the stairs—Jesus he’s so old—and opens the door.

Now, usually, Tony knocks. Because you know, privacy, autonomy, all that jazz that leads to not having your kid hide things from you.

But Tony had figured, if they’re having a sleep over, they’re playing video games or something. So he didn’t knock.

“Pete, do you and Harls- oh, fuck.” Tony shuts the door as quickly as he can without making noise. Morgan is a light sleeper.

He shakes his head, going back downstairs and sitting on the couch.

He just saw his son getting fucked.

Oh god. That image is going to be there for the rest of his life.

Tony waits for his son and Harley to come downstairs to talk about it. That’s normal, right?

After half an hour, Tony decides it probably isn’t happening and goes to bed.

~

When Tony wakes up, Harley is gone and Peter is sitting at the table. He looks scared shitless and tired—Tony wonders if he slept at all.

Tony greets him the same he always does—a grunt and a small wave as he goes to the coffee machine. “Your mother left already?”

He sits across from Peter, taking a sip of coffee. He watches Peter nod, watches his son swallow thickly. He looks ready to cry. “Yeah. Took Morgan to her dance lessons.” He whispers.

Tony nods. He waits for Peter to bring it up, but he doesn’t. So he sighs and puts his coffee down. “Let’s talk about what happened last night.”

Peter winces, wringing his fingers together. “Dad, I-“

Tony cuts him off. “Son, if you’re about to apologize to me, I’m going to have to smack ya.” He smiles to show he’s joking—he’s never once hit Peter. Tony read before Peter was born that time outs and taking away toys work ten times better.

Peter let’s out a nervous laugh, covering his mouth. Tony smiles, glad he made his son feel a little better. “I um... I’m sorry I didn’t knock. I usually knock.”

Peter blushes again, staring holes into the table. “Y-yeah I... it’s okay. S-sorry. For what you had to see.”

Tony tsks. “What did I say about apologizing?”

Peter blushes even more. “Dad...”

Tony sighs and relents. “Okay. Apology accepted.”

They’re quiet for a long time, before Peter whimpers and looks at his dad. “So... I’m... gay?”

Tony can’t help his amused grin. “Are you asking me? Cause from what I saw—never getting that image out of my head by the way—I should say so.”

Peter groans and hides his face. To be fair, if Howard had caught Tony having sex with a girl, Tony would probably have faked his death and moved to Cuba or some shit.

“I’m gay. Fact. Not a question...” Peter lets out a few shaking breaths before looking at Tony again. “Me and Harls have been dating a couple years now... I’m really sorry dad. I didn’t know how you and mom would react...”

Tony smiles softly, nodding sympathetically. “I understand. I hope you know I still love you the same as always. And I support you. Also I’m not going to give you the talk but gay version because I have no experience and it seems like you figured it out anyway.”

Peter gets up from the table, beet red and running for the stairs. “Nope I’m good Kay bye dad.” And he’s gone.

Tony nods to himself. He feels like he handled that pretty well, all things considered. Express love, express support... yeah. He thinks he did it.

~

Tony must have done something wrong.

Peter spends as little time with Tony as possible now. Every conversation that Tony starts is short and awkward. Tony still hasn’t seen Harley since The Incident™ and hes pretty sure that’s a bad sign.

Was Tony not clear enough in his support for Peter? Was joking about never being able to unsee too far? Did he come off as homophobic?

“Hey, Peter?” Tony asks, catching his son doing his homework in the dining room.

Peter stiffens, before looking up and giving Tony a forced smile. “Hey, dad.”

Tony bites his lip. He must have really fucked up. “I um... I haven’t seen Harls around in a while.”

Peter winces again. “Yeah I... I’ve been going over to his house instead.”

Tony nods, looking at his shoes. “You should invite him over for dinner. You know, im a more ‘boyfriend’ way.”

Peter gasps softly, gripping his pencil a bit tighter. “You... want him to come over in a boyfriend way?”

Tony nods. “Yeah, of course. I gotta give the old ‘hurt him and you’re dead’ talk anyway.”

“Daaaad” Peter whines.

Tony chuckles, glad to see his son is at least a little more comfortable with him. “Yeah, Harley is always invited for dinner or sleepovers.”

“S-sleepovers?” Peter stutters.

Tony nods, his turn to be embarrassed. “I’d rather you ‘do it’ here where you’re safe than in an alley or some shit. Getting arrested for public indecency doesn’t look good on the old record, kid.”

“Oh my god.” Peter hides his head in his hands, groaning in embarrassment.

Tony laughs and nods to himself. At least this is better. “I’m also going to get you a lock for your door. Morgan is only four, and I’d rather wait to save scarring her for life until she’s at least eleven, you know?”

Peter giggles at that, and Tony gives him a fond smile. Maybe he didn’t fuck up as much as he thought he did.

“Thank you, dad. For... for everything. But... especially for... for being nice. About it. Harley um... his mom wasn’t nice about it.”

Tony grits his teeth. He knows she hits her kids, but only in a ‘I just know it’ way. “Well, you know Harley is welcome over anytime. Day or night.”

Peter smiles, and seems to debate something for a moment before he stands, hugging his dad. Tony smiles, hugging him back. “I love you, kiddo. Always.”

Peter sniffs and pulls back. “I love you too, dad.”


End file.
